Génération
by Vestalie
Summary: 20 ans ont passé... Et une nouvelle génération est apparue pour écrire une nouvelle histoire... Une histoire dont les racines remontent à bien avant l'apparition du Mana. Chris, Sairen, Sélès et Alicia devront trouver leur place dans ce monde -yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé complet : **vingt ans ont passé... Et une nouvelle génération est apparue pour écrire une nouvelle histoire... Une histoire dont les racines remontent à bien avant l'apparition du Mana. Chris, Sairen, Sélès et Alicia devront trouver leur place dans ce monde au bord de l'effondrement et ainsi préserver l'oeuvre de leurs parents.

Alors que l'organisation secrète Broken Wood gangrenne les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir, ces simples querelles de pouvoirs cachent quelque chose de bien plus grand. Il est temps de découvrir l'origine du mana, et de choisir son camp. Accepter, ou lutter contre sa destinée.

**Couples :** Basiques : Colette/Lloyd, Zélos/Sheena. En apparaitront d'autre entre mes personnages, notamment un couple yaoi on ne se refait pas...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Tales of symphonia appartiennent à Namco. Mais la plupart des personnages de cette fictions sont à moi, tout comme ce que j'ai fait du monde de TOS

**Note importante :** l'histoire de cette fic commence sur le forum quand plusieurs forumers s'associent pour créer "une fic en forme de cadavre exquis". Chaque forumer écrira un chapitre, l'histoire connaissant ainsi toujours de nouveaux rebondissements. A force, le projet est parti un peu n'importe comment, et la fic, abandonnée. Seulement, je tenais énormément à ces personnages, étant celle qui avait le plus participé au scénario.

J'ai donc voulu le reprendre, et refaire l'histoire, mais à ma sauce, pouvant ainsi faire tout ce dont j'avais été empêché. Cette fiction n'a désormais plus rien à voir avec l'originale, seul certains noms, et surtout l'histoire d'Anorien appartiennent à d'autre, j'en ai juste changé l'exploitation.

Ainsi, à chaque début de chapitre, je préciserais si jamais j'utilise des éléments qui ne m'appartiennent pas :

_**Sairen :**_ Ce nom est la création de City of Damned, connue sur sous le pseudonyme de Yumen chan

**_Anorien : _**son nom appartient à Rabière

**Note :** Cette histoire est certainement la fanfiction que j'ai le mieux construite, ce chapitre est assez long mais n'est qu'en fait qu'une introduction. Je vous implore de parvenir tout de même à le lire jusqu'au bout et de me donner votre avis

**Chapitre 1 : ****le début de la fin**

La lune brillait sur les remparts de Meltokio, la capitale du continent de Tesse'h'alla, les fêtes battant leurs pleins dans les quartiers riches, les nobles et les bourgeois ne se souciant guère du monde extérieur, à l'abri dans leur bulle de richesse.

Ce soir là, le Comte de Morcerf et son fils organisaient un bal en l'honneur du vingt-deuxième anniversaire de la renaissance de l'arbre de mana, renommé Yggdrasill. Il semblait être de mise de ne parler que du groupe qui, plusieurs années auparavant les avait tous sauvés, les uns se vantant de les avoir rencontrés, d'autres de les avoir aidés, ou bien même d'avoir lié une profonde et durable amitié avec eux. Mais chacun de ces amoureux de la justice et de la liberté oubliait de préciser que, au moins une fois, il les avait condamnés dans une des ses conversation à être, sans aucun doute, les pires traîtres qu'on puisse imaginer, ou parfois même, à les avoir dénoncé au pontife, sans aucun remords.

Mais, ce genre d'acte de bravoure, louée à l'époque par toute la haute société, semblait être proscrit, et on ne servait que des louanges à ces héros modernes.

Mais, un autre sujet alimentait les discours, et piquait la curiosité de tout ce beau monde ; en effet, ils espéraient tous pouvoir apercevoir, ou encore avoir l'honneur de parler à cette jeune beauté qui tournait toutes les têtes depuis plusieurs mois.

- Ne la trouvez-vous pas tout simplement délicieuse, Vicomte ?

- Certainement marquise, mais beaucoup moins que vous, je vous l'assure, la flatta un charmant jeune homme en se penchant pour offrir un baisemain à la marquise de Beaufort.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir, alors qu'elle riait en le réprimandant chaleureusement sur ses viles flatteries.

Si on pouvait reconnaître au Vicomte de Morcerf une chose, c'était bien sa grande beauté ; ses cheveux blonds cendrés tombaient librement sur ses épaules et atteignaient le bas de son dos, sans qu'il ait pourtant l'air d'être mal peigné, ou négligé. Quand il vous regardait de ses yeux d'un violet foncé troublant et envoûtant, vous ne pouviez que tomber sous le charme de ce jeune homme à la personnalité frivole et souvent libertine, et cela se vérifiait au nombre incalculable de ses conquêtes féminines, autant dans la haute bourgeoisie, qu'auprès des pauvresses de la campagne. Ce soir-là, il portait un de ses plus beaux costumes : un pantalon bleu marine très cintré, des souliers noirs, et une veste bleu nuit, aux nombreuses broderies dans des tons plus clairs.

Le Vicomte s'apprêtait a répondre de manière on ne peut plus charmeuse à la Marquise, quand un murmure respectueux et surexcité traversa le grand salon de la demeure des Morcerf : l'objet de tous les désirs venait d'entrer, sous les regards admiratifs de l'assemblée.

Une jeune femme, à peine âgée de plus de dix sept ans traversait la pièce, pour aller présenter ses respects à son hôte, et aux dames qui l'entouraient.

Le Vicomte rit légèrement et but une gorgée de vin, sans quitter des yeux la nouvelle venue qui parlementait avec son Comte de père. Les éloges à son sujet étaient largement justifiées : sa peau au teint légèrement hâlée invitait les caresses, ses yeux vert en amande pétillaient de malice et de vivacité, et elle avait un petit nez en trompette que Morcerf trouva absolument charmant. Son visage gardait les rondeurs de l'enfance, mais disposait en même temps d'une grâce et d'une finesse inhabituelle, mises en valeurs par les mèches rousses qui encadraient ses joues, et couvraient son front. Le Vicomte se surprit à imaginer combien il devait être agréable de passer la main dans ces cheveux de feu, et de dégrafer cette barrette incrustée de diamants et de rubis qui les rattachait en un chignon serré.

La lumière des bougies et des chandeliers se reflétait dans ses boucles d'oreilles en perles blanches, qui prenaient la forme de petites fleurs, ainsi que dans un collier a plusieurs rangs de perles, toutes aussi immaculées.

Le Vicomte s'intéressa ensuite à sa toilette, remarquant la simplicité, et en même temps la distinction de sa longue robe carmin, dont le corsage, parsemé de roses beige en velours, mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse, et sa silhouette mince.

Il se dégageait de cette jeune fille, à peine devenue femme, une aura de mystère et d'insolence.

- Elle est vraiment superbe, s'extasia la marquise, qui se voyait déjà lier une amitié indéfectible avec elle, une future grande dame.

Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on pouvait qualifier cette jeune fille. Elle avait encore la gaucherie et l'innocence des nouveaux venus dans la haute société, mais Sélès Wilder ne tarderait pas à faire honneur à son père, l'ancien élu du mana.

OoOoO

_Chris entend des pleurs. Est-ce que ce sont les siens ? Il l'aperçoit enfin, cette femme qui sanglote, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent, mais il ne distingue pas son visage. Ou bien, est-ce lui qui pleure ?_

_- Anorien, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

_C'est une voix brisée, secouée de sanglots et de désespoir. Mais il est incapable de dire si c'est elle ou lui qui supplie ainsi Anorien._

_Tout d'un coup, il se sent comme aspirée par cette personne, et c'est comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Et ils le voient : Anorien, la raison de toute leur douleur. Là encore, cet homme est flou, mais ils distinguent qu'Anorien leur tend la main, alors ils tendent la leur... Mais il est trop tard ; Anorien s'effondre dans une mare de sang murmurant comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux : « Mana »._

_Chris sent son cœur se déchirer, comme si une partie de son âme disparaissait, alors il se met à courir vers le corps inerte d'Anorien, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en rapprocher, mais il ne cesse pas de courir. Finalement, le corps et le sang disparaissent, mais dans l'ombre, une silhouette se dessine._

_Chris se sent revivre, les larmes de détresse remplacée par des larmes de joie. Mais ce n'est pas Anorien qui commence à s'éloigner là-bas. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'aussi proche, peut-être même plus... Mais Chris ne peut pas l'atteindre, quoi qu'il fasse._

_Comme en un dernier défi, l'homme se retourne, et avant que tout ne sombre dans les ténèbres, Chris distingue deux yeux d'un bleu électrique, surprenants, qui le fixe avec mépris et désintérêt._

- Sair...

Chris se réveilla en sursaut, les mains tendues vers le plafond la peur et la surprise se reflétant dans ses grands yeux bleu foncés. Lentement, il ramena les bras vers lui, fixant le vide avec incompréhension. Il semblait qu'il s'était agité dans son sommeil, repoussant toutes les couvertures, et il sentait des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et soupira en fermant les yeux et en passant la main dans sa tignasse blonde. Finalement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et rouvrit ses yeux d'où s'échappaient d'inexplicables larmes. Il se surprit ainsi à pleurer à chaudes larmes pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, se remettant peu à peu de son cauchemar.

« Non, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas un rêve... C'était comme un souvenir. »

- Mais, demanda-t-il au silence en se passant deux doigts sur les lèvres, en me réveillant, qui ai-je ainsi appelé ?

Quand Chris s'était éveillé, l'aube se levait à peine, mais maintenant, le soleil était déjà haut, et il pesta en se levant brusquement pour s'habiller en vitesse. La glace au-dessus du lavabo refléta un jeune garçon de dix sept ans, plutôt petit, au corps svelte et finement musclé. La lumière de l'extérieur inondait désormais la petite chambre individuelle, et faisait brillait d'un éclat angélique les cheveux blonds platines de Chris, qui couvraient sa nuque, frôlant ses épaules, et tombaient devant ses grands yeux bleus marines.

Il finit rapidement d'enfiler un T-shirt moulant à col roulé vert foncé, et un pantalon marron agrémenté de plusieurs poches et de boucles de ceinture.

- B'jour m'man, scanda-t-il en sautant les dernières marche de l'escalier en bois.

Il se réceptionna avec une légèreté toute relative, et se dépêcha d'aller chiper une brioche sur la plaque de cuisson que sa mère sortait à peine du four.

Colette Aurion se tourna vers son fils en croisant les bras, et ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant se débattre avec une brioche brûlante, la faisant sauter de main en main en poussant de petits cris.

-Christopher...

Ce dernier leva ses yeux vers sa mère, la brioche à moitié dans la bouche. Quand elle l'appelait par son nom entier, ça n'était jamais bon signe. Il allait sûrement avoir droit à un autre sermon concernant sa tenue, vu comment elle passait en revu son accoutrement. Sa mère avait toujours eu du mal avec ses bagues et ses pendentifs aux symboles étranges, ainsi qu'avec les chaînes en argent qui couraient le long de ses poignets, mais le summum de son étonnement avait été atteint quand, quelques jours plus tôt, Chris était rentré, un anneau à l'oreille droite. L'adolescent s'était toujours trouvé trop petit et trop efféminé, et essayait d'arranger ça avec un style assez contestable du point de vu de Colette.

Finalement, elle soupira et revint à ses fourneaux, tout en signalant à Chris que son père n'était pas encore partit.

- Ché vrai, s'exclama-t-il en avalant en toute hâte ce qui restait de brioche, et en courant à l'extérieur de la petite maison.

- Une vrai pile électrique celui-là, soupira Colette en souriant.

A la mort de Dirk, la famille Aurion s'était installée dans la maison du nain, plutôt que de la voir à l'abandon, et Lloyd, entre deux missions spéciales, l'avait agrandi.

- Bonjour papa !

Lloyd, les cheveux désormais un peu plus ordonnés et grisonnant, se retourna vers son fils, faisant virevolter sa grande cape rouge.

- Hé ! Coucou marmotte ! Je désespérais de pouvoir te dire au revoir.

Chris protesta quand son père se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers son père.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire où tu vas, ou quand tu rentreras ?

- Malheureusement non, c'est une mission secrète pour le gouvernement. Je rentrerais quand j'aurais réglé ça !

Avant que Chris ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, son père lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne en lui signalant qu'il était plus qu'en retard, et qu'il allait encore écoper d'une punition. Le blond poussa une exclamation de surprise, et se mit à courir, avant de faire brusquement demi tour, de monter quatre à quatre les escalier, et de ressortir en trombe, non sans trébucher plusieurs fois, avec son sac de cours et sous le regard perplexe de ses deux parents.

- Salut, cria-t-il en leur faisant de grand signe de main.

Colette, qui était sortit sur le pas de la porte, le regarda partir avec un sourire tendre et affectueux. Elle se rapprocha de son mari et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il vient de fêter son dix septième anniversaire.

L'ancienne élue sursauta en entendant la voix de son époux, inhabituellement froide. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, pour constater que l'expression de visage était dure, et fermée.

- Lloyd, soupira-t-elle en en passant ses bras autour du torse de ce dernier, j'ai si peur. Si peur que ce bonheur que nous avons si chèrement gagné ne parte en fumée.

Le brun s'écarta de Colette, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je te jure que je ne laisserais pas cette prophétie stupide se réaliser.

Il sourit avec confiance, en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa femme.

- Et tant que Chris reste ici avec nous, il ne risque rien. Tant qu'il ne rencontre pas Saïren, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Lloyd embrassa Colette sur le front avant de ramasser son sac posé à terre, et de le passer à son épaule. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, et fut ébloui par l'éclat du soleil.

- Anorien...

OoOoO

Sheena s'étira en baillant. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, et cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle passait sans dormir. Elle regarda la lune à travers la petite lucarne de son bureau, en songeant que sur Sylvarant, ce devait être le matin. Et Lloyd devait être parti pour sa mission. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour revenir aux cartes et aux rapports qui s'entassaient sur sa table de travail, son regard se posa sur un petit cadre en bois, où se trouvaient, immortalisé pour l'éternité, le souvenir d'un bel après-midi d'été à Mizuho. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'encadrement, puis le verre, traçant d'abord le contour du visage d'un homme très beau malgré de petites rides au coins des yeux et de la bouche, aux courts cheveux roux, de la même couleur que ceux de leur fille, qu'il tenait serré contre elle. Mais la ressemblance la plus troublante était celle du jeune homme qui avait les bras autour de la taille de sa petite sœur, avec son père. On le devinait aussi grand que lui, avec les mêmes yeux bleus pâles, et le même visage, aux traits réguliers et charmeurs. La seule différence était ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, attachés en une queue de cheval haute, dont s'échappaient des mèches brunes qui tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux. La chef de Mizuho, elle, avait passé les bras autour du cou de son fils.

Tous, ils souriaient, et riaient. C'était un vestige d'une famille qui était encore unie et soudée quelques mois auparavant...

- Sheena, commença Orochi en sortant de l'ombre, des nouvelles de Tesse'h'alla et Sylvarant.

La femme soupira en se massant les tempes, avant de se rasseoir, ne prêtant pas attention aux rouleaux de parchemins qui tombèrent. Et le chef adjoint commença son rapport.

- Il semble que les relations entre les deux continents soient plus tendues que jamais. La reine refuse tout compromis avec le président Neil. Tesse'h'alla a coupé tout commerce avec Sylvarant, qui en a plus besoin que jamais. La politique d'expansion des dernières années commence à se faire sentir.

- C'était pourtant compris dans les accords du nouveau monde ! Sylvarant avait un énorme retard à combler, et il avait besoin de toute l'aide de Tesse'h'alla pour cela ! Comment cette gourde a-t-elle pu briser les accords de Palmacosta ?!

Orochi soupira en secouant la tête avec une mimique d'impuissance.

- Une rumeur court comme quoi elle serait sous l'influence de son nouveau conseiller, un certain Dantè.

- Orochi, je ne veux pas de rumeurs ! Je veux des réponses concrètes!

Sheena donna un coup de poing rageur sur son bureau, et le cadre tomba au sol, la vitre se brisant en une longue fissure. Mais la chef de Mizhuo sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir, et elle se leva pour s'appuyer contre la tenture en papier de riz qui séparait ses appartements de son bureau. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de demander à Orochi de poursuivre. Il se montra compréhensif envers Sheena, comprenant la tension à laquelle elle était victime ces derniers temps, et sorti un parchemin ou était dessinée une feuille de chêne stylisée, où se croisaient un B et un W calligraphiés.

- D'après nos informations, Broken Wood, une organisation secrète qui sévit depuis plusieurs années dans le trafic de produits illégaux, ou encore sur le marché noir, a vu son influence grandir. Malheureusement, nous ne savons d'eux que ce qu"ils veulent bien nous révéler, mais il semble évident que cette congrégation prend racine dans les plus hautes sphères du gouvernement.

- Dantè, proposa Sheena en examinant la gravure.

- Peut-être. Les hommes des services des renseignements le suivent, je te tiendrais au courant.

Sheena le congédia en évitant son regard qu'elle devinait inquiet. Juste avant de sortir, Orochi s'arrêta, et dit sans se retourner :

- Je suis sûr que ton fils va bien. Si tu te décides à accepter mon aide, fais moi signe, et je lancerais des recherches.

La ninja attendit que son second soit sorti pour se rapprocher lentement de son bureau, et ramasser le cadre qu'elle avait fait tomber. Elle effleura la fissure, et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand elle sentit le verre briser lui couper la peau. Elle regarda comme fascinée la goutte de sang qui perlait à son doigt.

- Désolée Orochi, mais je dois faire face à mon devoir de mère. J'ai raté trop de choses, je me dois de réussir à le ramener... Saïren...

Sheena sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Une goutte de sang glissa sur son doigt, et s'échoua sur le verre brisé, déformant les traits des deux enfants Wilder d'un filtre rouge et morbide.

OoOoO

Sélès entra en trombe dans un petit salon annexe à la salle de réception du Comte de Morcerf, ferma la porte à double battant en bois blanc et aux moulures dorés, et resta adossée à cette dernière, les mains sur les poignées en or, et les yeux fermés pour tenter de maîtriser son trouble. N'y tenant plus, elle attrapa un vase quelconque et le lança contre le mur en face d'elle. L'objet passa au-dessus d'un splendide canapé face à la cheminé, et parti s'éclater en mille morceau au-dessus de cette dernière. Sélès se plantait les ongles dans la peau pour se calmer, quand un sifflement admiratif s'éleva depuis le canapé.

- Quel lancé !

Un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde, apparemment allongé sur le canapé se redressa, un sourire moqueur étirant ses fines lèvres.

- Mais il me semble que ce n'est guère indiqué dans le manuel des bonnes manières de détruire le mobilier de ses hôtes.

Elle rougit légèrement en reconnaissant les yeux violets du Vicomte de Morcerf.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser M. le Vicomte, je vous ferai parvenir un vase de remplacement pour celui que je viens de briser. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez...

Elle esquissa une révérence, mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre la porte, le Vicomte, vif comme l'éclair, bondi de sur le canapé, et passa les bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, son torse plaqué contre son dos. Sélès du prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas frapper le blond, qui se mit à lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille avec une voix grave et sensuelle :

- Allons, ne partez pas si vite. Qui vous dit que c'est d'un nouveau vase dont j'ai envie ? Il va falloir vous faire pardonner d'une autre manière.

Elle se crispa en sentant les doigts du jeune homme effleurer sa nuque, et jouer avec une mèche rebelle. Commençant sérieusement à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu, elle inspira un grand coup, donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son "agresseur", qui la lâcha immédiatement, et se plia en deux. Mais Sélès n'en avait pas fini avec lui, et elle lui décocha un magnifique crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire.

Alors que le Vicomte était tombé à genoux et essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, tout en massant sa mâchoire, Sélès rajusta les dentelles de ses manches, ainsi que sa coiffure en lui adressant un regard méprisant.

- Si c'est ainsi que vous attirez les femmes dans votre lit, je vais finir par croire que votre réputation de séducteur est très surfaite. Elles succombent réellement à un pareil traitement ?

- Toutes ne sortent pas les griffes aussi facilement que vous, répondit-il avec un rire.

- Cela prouve que la plupart que vos conquêtes ne sont pas des modèles d'intelligence. Enfin, ajouta-t-elle avec mépris en se dirigeant vers l'immense fenêtre pour admirer les étoiles, vous connaissant, cela ne m'étonne guère.

Morcerf se releva sans perdre son petit sourire que Sélès qualifiait d'insupportable, et se servit un verre d'un alcool ambré et certainement très fort.

- Toujours aussi acerbe à ce que je vois. Mais vous savez pertinemment que tôt ou tard vous finirez dans mon lit.

Il but une gorgée en regardant Sélès se crisper. Si le messager de son père avait correctement fait son travail, la jeune Wilder devait avoir reçu l'après-midi même la demande en mariage du Vicomte.

- Je préfèrerais le plus tard possible, reprit-elle après un silence. Jamais je ne vous épouserais !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Votre famille est au bord de la faillite. Vos efforts pour lui ramener sa gloire d'antan sont honorables, mais j'ai peur que vous manquiez de moyens pour cela. Et justement, quel plus beau mariage que le notre ? Votre fortune serait de nouveau assuré, et votre nom réhabilité dans la haute société. Vous deviendriez noble...

- ... Et quand à vous, vous obtiendrez les quelques terres de ma famille. Vous savez, celles qui encadrent vos terres à vous, et qui vous permettraient de contrôler une grande partie du sud-ouest de Tesse'h'alla.

Cette fois, Morcerf éclata sincèrement de rire, et entoura les épaules de Sélès de son bras, tout en faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre.

- Et bien, reconnaissons que ce sera un mariage d'intérêt ! Fait de bonheur domestique, de faste…

- D'infidélité, continua-t-elle en riant jaune. Partager votre lit, mais avec combien d'autre jeunes, et moins jeunes, femmes ?

Elle se tourna vers le blond, lui prit son verre des mains, et but une gorgée sans le quitter des yeux.

- Désolée, j'aurais trop peur d'attraper des maladies.

Elle lui rendit son verre, et réajusta sa tenue devant un magnifique miroir, savourant l'expression vexée du Vicomte. Il se reprit rapidement, et se retourna vers la rousse en souriant.

- « Tout le plaisir de l'amour réside dans le changement », Dom Juan, Acte I, scène 2.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air faussement interrogatif.

- Celui qui dit cette phrase meurt brûlé par les flammes de l'enfer, non ?

- Oui, mais mes ambitions ne vont pas jusque là.

- Navrée de le savoir. Alors nous sortons de cette conversation, chacun avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Pour vous, je ne vous épouserais jamais, pour moi, vous n'avez pas l'intention de mourir. Sur ce…

Elle alla vers la sortie sans s'incliner, se recomposa une expression ingénue et charmante, et ouvrit la porte, faisant entrer les rires et la musique de la fête à côté.

- Vous êtes pire que moi, vous le savez n'est-ce pas, l'interpella le Vicomte, je suis certainement un menteur, mais moins que vous Lady Wilder.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir.

- « L'hypocrisie est un vice à la mode, et tous les vices à la mode passent pour vertus », Dom Juan Acte V, scène 2.

OoOoO

Le jeune homme qui arpentait nonchalamment les rues pavées d'Isélia attirait tous les regards, charmés, jaloux, ou intrigués. Il était habillé entièrement en noir, que ce soit ses lunettes de soleil, ses rangers, son large pantalon, ses mitaines ou sa longue tunique sans manche, ouverte à partir de la taille. Même ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, et ils cascadaient librement sur ses épaules, d'épaisses mèches balayant son front. La seule note de couleur sur ses vêtements était la feuille de chêne blanche entourée d'un rond de la même couleur sur sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta prés du collège de la petite ville fraîchement agrandie, et observa, impassible derrière ses lunettes noires, les adolescents bruyants qui profitaient de leur pause déjeuner.

- Hey, Chris ! On est là !

Le mystérieux jeune homme sursauta, et balaya la place du regard, cherchant frénétiquement la personne ainsi interpellée.

Et il l'aperçut enfin. Chris se précipita vers ses amis, riant aux éclats face aux félicitations de ses amis pour son cinquième retard en une semaine, et l'impressionnante punition qui en avait découlé. Le brun baissa légèrement ses lunettes d'une main tremblante, révélant deux yeux bleu pâle pleins d'émotions. Il fit un pas en direction de Chris, quand il stoppa tout net, une voix de son passé, pleine de larmes et de peur résonnant douloureusement dans sa tête.

_- Saï-chaaaaaan !! Me laisse pas !! Saï-chaaaaaan !!_

Il porta une main à sa tête, et s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber à terre.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas se rappeler, cela lui faisait trop mal ! Mais il l'aimait tellement…

Le brun reprenait à peine le contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'une voix stridente et enfantine se fit entendre à côté de lui. Il ne tourna même pas la tête et se contenta de grogner de colère.

- Oh la la ! Saïren est tout grognon ! Ou bien tu es triste ? Ou les deux ?

Le dénommé Saïren visa la boule de poil jaune qui voltigeait à côté de lui, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. L'étrange créature était partie se réfugier sur l'épaule d'une femme, toute aussi étrange.

- Allons Saïren, ne soit pas méchant avec Apappa. Sinon, ajouta jovialement la femme, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer !

Ces deux là faisaient la paire, songea Saïren. Aussi bizarres et fêlées l'une que l'autre. Apappa était une boule de poil toute ronde et jaune d'une dizaine de centimètre, et qui disposait d'oreille noire qui faisaient le double de sa taille, et lui permettait de voleter, histoire d'embêter encore plus de monde. En ce moment, elle pépiait autour de la tête de Brekke, en lui demandant avec l'impatience des enfants s'il y avait des gens à tuer ici. Celle-ci rit en secouant sa chevelure violet vif coupée au carré. Le genre de scène qui donnait à Saïren envie de vomir.

- Dites, vous avez pas autre chose à faire, grogna-t-il en remontant ses lunettes. On va finir par se faire remarquer.

Une chose était sûre, ils étaient loin d'être discrets. Surtout Apappa et Brekke. Cette dernière avait d'immenses yeux lavandes, que plusieurs couches de mascara rendaient encore plus intrigants, un visage très allongé et une peau d'albâtre. Elle portait une longue robe à bretelles pourpre où se trouvait le même symbole que sur les vêtements de Saïren, et plusieurs Apappa étaient accrochés à une épaisse ceinture de cuir.

- C'est qui, demanda Brekke en ignorant la remarque de Saïren, un ami à toi ?

- Non, répondit-il après un silence, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce gamin.

- Si tu le dis, fit-elle sans conviction en suivant Saïren qui partait.

Chris suivit des yeux ce petit groupe assez surprenant, une indicible tristesse s'emparant de lui, sans qu'il en sache réellement la cause. Il s'apprêtait à les poursuivre quand la cloche indiquant la fin de la pause sonna, et il dut rejoindre les autres élèves de sa classe. Mais, malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à oublier cet homme aux cheveux noirs.

OoOoO

Sélès laissa retomber ses cheveux qu'elle maintenait en l'air le temps que la bonne finisse d'attacher son corset de velours bleu, assorti à ses souliers, et au pendentif en forme de fée qui mettait en valeur le décolleté de sa robe à manches longues et bouffantes blanche. Elle enfourna au passage un des chocolats qui traînaient sur le guéridon du salon.

- Lady Sélès !

Elle se tourna avec une moue innocente vers le vieux Sébastien, qui la regardait avec un air faussement contrarié.

- Quoi, mon cher Sébastien ?

- N'essayez pas de m'avoir avec des mots gentils. Ce n'est pas l'heure pour vous goinfrer de chocolat, cela est inconvenant, comme le fait de finir de s'habiller dans le salon.

Sélès ne put s'empêcher de rire, en tendant la boîte de chocolats à l'intendant. Il travaillait pour sa famille depuis bien avant sa naissance, et elle avait toujours adoré ce désormais vieux monsieur aux cheveux et à l'épaisse moustache blanches, même si avec le temps, le haut de son crâne avait tendance à sérieusement se dégarnir.

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour se faire plaisir, et en plus, c'est un cadeau d'un de mes admirateurs secrets. Il faut bien que je le mange, sinon, ce ne serait pas gentil.

Sébastien soupira devant tant de frivolité. Sous bien des aspects, cette enfant était le portrait craché de son père, et c'était elle qui avait repris le flambeau des montagnes de cadeaux livrés chaque jour. Il refusa poliment le chocolat, et lui tendit une petite enveloppe cachetée à la cire rouge. Aussitôt, Sélès attrapa l'enveloppe, la fit tourner avec anxiété dans ses mains, et sortit en trombe dans le jardin, « Pour la lire au calme. Peut-être un nouvel amoureux ? ».

La bonne et Sébastien échangèrent un regard interloqué, avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à leur tâche respective.

A l'extérieur, Sélès fixait, hypnotisée, le cachet en forme de rond à l'intérieur duquel un B et un W s'entrelaçaient autour d'une feuille de chêne. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et s'assit sur un banc de pierre, sous un immense lilas, pour enfin ouvrir l'enveloppe de ses mains tremblantes. Elle relut plusieurs fois le contenu de la lettre, de plus en plus effondrée. Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots, et se recroquevilla sur le banc, la lettre tombant à terre...

Une fois calmée, elle retourna à l'intérieur, prit juste le temps d'attacher négligemment ses cheveux en une demi queue avec un ruban bleu, et de s'enrouler dans une grande cape de la même couleur, et elle sortit en prévenant Sébastien de loin, de telle sorte qu'il ne put la rattraper, ou l'empêcher de sortir. Elle ne prit ni carrosse, ni valet pour l'accompagner, et marcha seule et d'un pas vif jusqu'à la demeure des Morcerf. Une fois devant l'imposante grille d'entrée du domaine en fer forgé, elle hésita quelques instants, puis, comme elle était ouverte, traversa l'allée de graviers, sous les regards étonnés des jardiniers qui taillaient les haies, et replantaient les bosquets de fleurs multicolore. Un domestique vint à sa rencontre, et après que Sélès eut formulé le désir de voir le Vicomte, il lui dit que ce dernier était actuellement occupé dans le petit salon, mais qu'il pourrait la recevoir d'ici quelques instants. Elle rit doucement, sans pour autant s'arrêter, et entra en trombe dans le petit salon, malgré les protestations du valet.

- Je vous demande pardon Monsieur, je lui ai pourtant dit que vous étiez occupé !

- Et quelle occupation, railla Sélès en se délestant de sa cape.

En effet, le Vicomte venait d'être pris la main dans le sac, ou plutôt la main dans le décolleté d'une jeune femme brune et rondouillette, et ni l'un, ni l'autre, malgré leur position plus que gênante ne semblait honteux, et si le Vicomte ne s'était pas levé pour aller baiser la main de Sélès, la brune serait volontiers restée sur ses genoux.

Sélès accueillit la marque de politesse de Morcerf avec une mimique de dégoût, et tandis qu'il congédiait le valet, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du canapé ou se trouvait toujours la si peu élégante jeune femme.

- Ma douce amie, fit-il à cette dernière en revenant vers elle, voici Sélès Wilder, la perle la plus en vue de ces derniers temps à Meltokio. Lady Sélès, voici…

- Je n'ai que faire de savoir le nom d'une courtisane, Vicomte. Ce dont je doit vous parler est très urgent, alors, ajouta-t-elle, doucereuse, à la dite courtisane, au revoir.

La brune, outrée, s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à Sélès, quand le Vicomte la prit par le bras pour la forcer à se lever, et la fit poliment sortir en lui susurrant des mots doux, et en lui promettant de la revoir. Une fois partie, il revint s'asseoir en face de Sélès, sur le canapé, après leur avoir servi un verre de vin à chacun.

- Alors, qu'amène quelqu'un comme vous, dans la demeure de quelqu'un comme moi, Lady Sélès.

- J'ai besoin de vous, M. le Vicomte.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle avait toute l'attention de celui-ci, elle poursuivit en le regardant dans les yeux, et avec détermination.

- J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à élucider le meurtre de mon père.

**A suivre…**

_Sélès parle…_

Je crois que c'est à cette période que tout a commencé. Lorsque les cendres la maison tant aimée ont recouvert le sol, et quand le vent a porté la voix du destin. Quelle est cette étrange relation qui unit Chris et Saïren, l'ange et le démon ? Quel est le prix qu'il faudra payer pour obtenir l'aide du Vicomte ?

Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre de Génération, « Innocence ».

On ne peut lutter contre le Destin…


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Sélès et Saïren sont les enfants de Zélos et Sheena. Alors que l'aîné à disparu depuis des mois, Sélès quant àelle fait grand bruit dans les bals de la capitale. Et pendant ce temps Christopher Irving, fils unique Lloyd et Colette vit une vie paisible, attendant le retour de mission de son père.

Un bonheur sans tâche sur le point de voler en éclat.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de basse de Tales of Symphonia sont la création original de Namco.

**Note : **Après plus de trois ans de non productivité totale et d'absence, me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Chapitre 2 : Innocence **

Un claquement de doigt ramena Chris à la réalité.

- Christopher Irving... Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Il se retrouva complètement désemparé face à Mademoiselle Farah. Non seulement il n'avait absolument rien écouté, mais en plus il n'était pas habitué à ce regard réprobateur qui le fixait au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

En effet, malgré son héritage génétique des plus boiteux, Chris était un élève brillant et promis à de grande études grâce à une facilité certaine pour l'apprentissage mais aussi grâce à son sérieux et à un travail régulier. En gros, c'était une tête d'ampoule maigrichonne et évaporée qui ne devait sa survie dans la jungle scolaire que parce qu'il était trop naïf pour comprendre qu'il n'avait que trois amis, dont un unijambiste asthmatique et un petit garçon muet.

- Euh...

- Très bien, soupira Farah avec une irritation teintée de surprise, tu resteras ce soir pour nettoyer la salle !... Bien, reprenons où nous en étions.

Ignorant quelques ricanements, Chris, rouge comme une pivoine recommença à prendre des notes avec une application honteuse. Mais bien vite son esprit recommença à divaguer. A cause des rêves qu'il faisait chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines, mais aussi à cause du jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu le matin même. Il était persuadé de le connaître et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir abordé.

Il essaya de nouveau de se concentrer sur ce que lisait Mademoiselle Farah.

OoOoO

Saïren revenait de sa mission de reconnaissance. Lloyd Irving avait déjà quitté son domicile et était parti accomplir son devoir pour le gouvernement. Saïren se laissa tomber souplement de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché et commença à tâter le sol sous le regard agacé de Brekke.

- Il est parti où alors ? Tu dois le savoir toi, le grand ninja de Mizuho, le roi des pisteurs, le...

Elle se retenait visiblement de faire les cent pas et sous son agacement pointait une certainement nervosité.

- Le chef ne va vraiment pas être content qu'on ne soit pas arrivé à temps !... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu es un ninja surentraîné ou pas ? Elle sont où tes capacités de pistage hors du commun ? Si jamais on ne le retrouve pas, on va se...

- La ferme Brekke ! Tu ne veux pas retourner jouer à la poupée avec ta foutue boule de poil et me lâcher ?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et son stress sembla augmenter d'un cran mais elle se tue. Saïren soupira.

- Il est fort. Il a réussi à brouiller toutes ses pistes, impossible de savoir où il est allé. Appelle les nettoyeurs, on passe au plan B.

- Wouhou, enfin un peu d'action, s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant tout son enthousiasme.

Saïren la saisit par le bras.

- Appelle les tout de suite. Je veux que ce soit fait avant la fin de l'après midi. Mais tu vas devoir t'en occuper seule, je vais devoir m'absenter.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour m'acheter des estampes pornos. Occupe toi des tes fesses ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'à mon retour cette maison soit un tas de cendres et que tout le monde sache que Broken Wood ne craint même pas Lloyd Irving !

OoOoO

- Tu veux... qu'on... t'attende... ça... ne nous... dérange...

- OK OK, c'est bon, je vais parler !

Vlad, un grand gaillard brun plein d'énergie poussa le fauteuil roulant d'Ugo, unijambiste et asthmatique de son état, ce qui lui posait quelques problèmes d'élocution. Leurs points en commun à tous les deux ? Avec le petit blond muet qui se tenait stoïquement devant la porte de la classe, ils étaient les meilleurs amis, voire les seuls, de Chris. Même avec toute sa gentillesse et sa candeur naturelle, en les voyant ainsi réunis, Chris se dit qu'il avait quand même un certain retard social.

- L'handicapé veut savoir si on attend que t'ai fini de tout laver ou si on se casse. Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Chris s'était rué vers une fenêtre, persuadé d'avoir revu le jeune homme de la matinée sur la place du village. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que les passants habituels de la petite bourgade.

- Hé, Chris ! Hé oh !

-Hein ? Ah, oui, fit-il en reprenant ses esprits et en revenant vers ses amis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rentrer tout seul, pas de problème.

Alors qu'il discutait avec eux, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas rester collé à la vitre au cas où l'inconnu reviendrait. Chris avait la sensation qu'il fallait qu'il rentre seul s'il voulait pouvoir lui parler. Et tout son corps lui criait que parler à cet inconnu était un véritable besoin ancré au plus profond de lui.

OoOoO

- Attendez, j'ai mal entendu, vous voulez quoi ?

Sélès poussa un soupir d'exaspération en recommençant à faire les cent pas. Elle résistait avec difficultés à ne pas renverser tous les bibelots du salon, histoire de voir si le cerveau du vicomte fonctionnerait soudain plus vite.

Il était penché sur la liasse de documents avec lesquels Sélès était arrivée, sirotant distraitement un verre de vin.

- Comprenez-moi Lady Sélès, la mort de votre père est un malheureux accident, mais en rien un meurtre, sauf dans l'esprit de certains intrigants friands de scandales en tout genre !.

- Comme il est aisé de rester assis et de se moquer quand son père est bel et bien vivant !

- Lady Sélès !

Le vicomte de Morcerf lui jeta un regard sévère qui n'eut pour effet que de la faire se détourner en croisant les bras. Ce fut au tour du vicomte de soupirer. Il se leva mais avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Sélès elle explosa de nouveau.

- Toute les preuves sont là ! Les meilleurs espions du royaume et de Mizuho ont travaillé sur ce dossier ! L'accident de ptéroplan de mon père... Dans un ciel dégagé avec un appareil en parfait état ?

Le vicomte soupira avant de finir son verre d'un trait et de le poser sur la cheminée. Sélès n'en revenait pas. Elle était obligé de supplier le vicomte de l'aider. Cet homme au mœurs légère et sans une once de moralité était son seul espoir pour que justice soit faite.

Sylvarant et Tesse'halla était deux continent à deux doigts de replonger dans la guerre. Les premières années de la réunification avaient été dures mais pleine de solidarité. Maintenant que le Roi de Tesse'halla était mort, sa fille était monté sur le trône, aussi sotte et inexpérimenté qu'un oisillon. En à peine quelques années de règne elle était sur le point de détruire deux décennies d'efforts pour que le monde soit en paix et en harmonie. Zélos Wilder était le premier ministre du nouveau gouvernement de Meltokio et farouchement opposé à la nouvelle politique de Tesse'halla qui voulait profiter de la dépendance de Sylvarant, même vingt après la réunification pour les annexer et les dominer.

Avec sa mort, plus rien n'empêchait les cancrelats de proliférer autour de la Reine, si influençable. Notamment Dantè, le nouveau premier ministre, un demi-elfe froid et cruel qui avait accédé aux plus hautes sphère du pouvoir uniquement grâce à sa félonie et à son sens aigue de la manipulation.

Sélès restait persuadée que son père était mort à cause de ses idéaux et elle ferait tout pou prouver que Dantè était l'assassin de Zélos Wilder. Tout, même...

-Vicomte, écoutez-moi je vous en supplie.

Elle se mit à genoux devant le vicomte, pure et innocente dans son désarroi. Elle lui prit les mains.

- Je ne peux partir seule dans cette aventure et la fortune de ma famille n'est plus qu'un ancien souvenir. Ma mère ne peut quitter Mizuho et tous les espions employés n'ont pu aller plus loin que le nom d'une société secrète, Broken Wood. Vous êtes mon seul espoir !

Le vicomte eut une grimace de satisfaction alors qu'il sentait sa proie cesser de se débattre.

- Si je vous suis bien, vous avez besoin de mon argent et de ma protection ? Mais qu'ai-je en échange de vos folies ?

Sélès ferma les yeux pour cacher son profond dégoût. Le vicomte ne la croyait pas, il était prêt à la suivre dans ce qu'il pensait être une expédition inutile si cela pouvait lui permettre d'arriver à ses fins. Si Sélès délirait, comme il semblait le penser, il aurait gagné sur tout la ligne sans rien risquer. Qu'étaient-ce quelques pièces d'or gaspillées dans cette enquête contre l'assurance d'être l'homme le plus puissant et le plus influent de Tesse'halla.

- Je deviendrais votre épouse. Sans condition je m'unirais à vous et vous offrirez tout ce que vous désirez. Mais aidez-moi par pitié.

Après quelques instants de silence le vicomte tira légèrement sur les mains de Sélès la forçant à se relever et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec la hardiesse des vainqueurs.

OoOoO

- A demain Chris !

Chris fit un signe d'au revoir réjoui au soldat qui gardait l'entrée du village, comme il l'avait fait à presque tous les habitants d'Isélia qu'il avait croisé. Difficile de renter tranquillement chez soi quand on était le fils du plus grand héros de tous les temps. Cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé de problème, bien au contraire. Enfant, il en usait et abusait pour avoir des sucreries gratuites auprès des commerçants du village.

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit qu'on le suivait. Il se retourna brusquement, soudainement paniqué pour apercevoir le jeune homme qu'il avait vu tantôt. Bien plus grand que lui, ses muscles saillants bien visibles dans sa tunique moulante, il le transperçait de ses yeux bleus azur. Ce type avait tout pour être louche mais Chris ne se sentit pas une seule seconde paniqué, comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami, une partie de lui-même.

Il commença à s'avancer sur ses jambes tremblantes quand la voix cassante du jeune homme retentit.

- Ne rentre pas chez toi Christopher.

Il cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

- Excusez-moi mais... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

L'inconnu eut un sourire triste qui donna envie à Chris de se jeter dans ses bras pour le consoler, même s'il était bien plus imposant que lui.

- Je me doutais que tu m'aurais oublié. C'était il y a si longtemps... Nous étions si jeunes...

Alors que l'inconnu s'avançait lentement vers lui, Chris sentit remonter en lui des souvenirs enfouis, des sensations, des images insaisissables. Il connaissait ce jeune homme mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ni où, ni quand... Perdu dans ses réflexions il ne fut même pas surpris que l'inconnu pose sa main sur sa joue. Il se contenta de fixer sans comprendre ce visage froid et parfait, ces yeux qui traduisait un désespoir sans nom et... de la culpabilité ? Puis ce fut comme une porte qu'on claque et les yeux azur devinrent aussi lisse que de la glace.

Tout devint noir. Chris sentit que l'inconnu avait placé sa main devant ses yeux. Et ce fut l'inconscience quasi immédiate. Longtemps après son réveil Chris se demanderait si ce qu'il avait sentit à ce moment sur son visage était ses larmes ou celles de l'inconnu qui ne l'était déjà plus tellement.

OoOoO

Le vicomte, grincheux, se massait la mâchoire en se regardant dans une glace histoire de vérifier s'il n'avait pas une marque trop voyante sur la joue. Romanesque selon lui, il avait tenu à saluer sa victoire en embrassant Sélès, tigresse devenue alors chaton... Et qui s'était empressée de ressortir les griffes !

- Oh, c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre si beau visage est intact !

Il se tourna avec nonchalance, un sourire charmeur collé sur le visage.

- Alors comme ça vous trouvez que j'ai un beau visage ?

Sélès finit de descendre les escalier en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que le vicomte était physiquement la perfection incarnée ce qui expliquait son succès incontestable auprès de la gent féminine. Dommage que son âme soit si laide. Si seule le physique entrait en compte Sélès aurait été peut-être satisfaite de ce mariage...

- N'oubliez pas ! Notre arrangement...

- N'est valable que lorsque notre enquête sera fini, en attendant je ne vous approche pas. Et cela risque d'être bien difficile...

Il dit cela avec une voix langoureuse que Sélès jugea déplacé et répugnante alors qu'il la reluquait de haut en bas dans sa tenue d'épéiste assez moulante pour faire croire à une seconde peau et accentuer l'effet bouffant des manches de sa chemise. Elle enfila ses gants d'escrime en daim, résistant à l'envie de claquer le vicomte avec.

Elle se tenait plus droite et fière que jamais, essayant de faire oublier sa faiblesse et sa vulnérabilité de tantôt. Mais le vicomte connaissait son point faible et semblait avide d'en profiter. Il se plaça derrière elle alors qu'elle se regardait à son tour dans le miroir. Il caressa ses longs cheveux roux et les coiffa sur une de ses épaule, caressant furtivement la peau de sa nuque ainsi découverte. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Prenez garde, ma patience a ses limites. Je tolèrerais votre attitude aussi longtemps qu'elle m'amusera. Mais lorsque je serais lassé...

Il frotta son visage contre l'épaisse chevelure de Sélès, inspirant leur parfum de façon ô combien suggestive.

- ... Vous n'aurez plus jamais l'outrecuidance de me résister.

Satisfait de la sentir trembler contre lui, de rage ou de peur, il s'écarta et s'exclama avec jovialité et presque candeur :

- Que notre périple commence !

OoOoO

Chris se réveilla avec l'impression qu'une vache s'était assise sur sa tête. Il essaya de se relever avant de se hâter de revenir en position couché histoire de ne pas vomir son déjeuner. Il se frotta les yeux, rassemblant les bribes de souvenirs qui allait lui expliquer pourquoi son lit sentait l'urine de fouine. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa en position assise, ignorant la nausée et la tête qui lui tournait.

Il n'était pas sur son lit mais au beau milieu de la route qui devait le mener chez lui. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et entendit un petit tintement près de son oreille. Il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il portait un bracelet en petite perle d'obsidienne dont le fermoir était un minuscule grelot en or. Un bijou simple, unisexe mais qui semblait avoir une grande valeur. Et qu'il n'avait surtout jamais vu.

Sortant de la contemplation du bracelet sur son poignet, Christopher se remit debout, non sans difficultés. Il se demanderait d'où sortait le bijou une autre fois. Un inconnu lui avait jeté un sort avant de l'abandonner sur le bord de la route. Autant dire que ça sentait mauvais ! Il reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de courir aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à sa maison.

Il aperçut au-dessus des arbres une fumée noire et menaçante s'élever.

- Maman !

Il accéléra autant qu'il put, son mauvais pressentiment se transformant en peur panique. Il trébucha plus d'une fois sur les racines sortant du sol, mais il finit par arriver chez lui. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il fut comme tétanisé devant l'ampleur du désastre. Il ne restait rien d'autre que des ruines fumantes. La niche de Noishe, elle, était toujours en flammes et la tombe de sa grand-mère disparaissait sous les gravats et les cendres. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour sortir de sa catatonie et se jeter dans les ruines pour essayer de retrouver sa mère. Il hurla de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de déblayer à main nues des cendres encore fumantes.

- C'est inutile, elle n'est plus là.

Chris poussa un cri, surpris par la voix aigrelette dans son dos et se retourna en trébuchant sur les fondations de sa maison.

- Tais-toi, elle n'est pas morte ! C'est impossible !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était décédée pauvre idiot. Simplement qu'elle n'est plus dans ces ruines.

Le choc passé, Chris se rendit compte qu'il était en train de discuter une étrange créature. Elle avait la taille et le corps d'un enfants maigrichon mais la peau vert clair et luisante comme si elle sortait de l'eau. Deux yeux noirs immenses mangeait la moitié de son visage triangulaire. Il, ou elle Chris ne savait dire, agita sa grosse tête, son visage balayé par une épaisse tignasse vert foncé. Chris ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand l'étrange créature se gratta une de ses grandes oreilles pointues avec son pied, comme un chat ou un chien.

- Quoi, t'as jamais vu une divinité gardienne ou quoi ?

Chris se dit qu'il était en pleine hallucination quand toute la partie inférieure de la créature devint vaporeuse et qu'il vola vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler et il glissa sur les gravats en essayant de fuir. Il tremblait comme une feuille alors que la créature lui voletait autour, dégageant une étrange odeur de sel de mer et d'embruns.

- Mais c'est que tu cris comme une fille !

- Tu pue le poisson !

- Et plein de courtoisie en plus. Une perle rare.

Il voleta un peu plus loin et se posa sur une poutre qui tenait encore debout. Il huma l'air avant de tousser, ce qui nuit grandement à sa crédibilité d'esprit magique.

- Ils sont partis vers le sud-est.

-Qui ça "ils" ?

- Ceux qui ont brulé ta maison et embarqué ta mère tête de nœud !

La créature fit claquer sa langue en signe d'exaspération. Quant à Chris il se moquait bien de savoir s'il hallucinait ou pas, tant que ce fantasme lui redonnait l'espoir que sa mère n'était pas morte calcinée sous les décombres.

- Par contre il va falloir te sortir les doigt du popotin mon chou. Ils vont revenir te chercher et ça va pas être joli à voir !

- ... Mais... Vous êtes quoi au juste !

La petite créature prit un air offensé.

- Hé, quand on est poli on dit qui pas quoi !

La créature lui voleta autour, l'aspergeant de petites gouttes d'eau. En passant sa langue sur ses lèvres Chris se rendit compte qu'elles avaient un étrange goût salé.

- Je suis un kami de la mer.

- Un quoi ?

Chris supposa que le « kami » levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération mais vu que ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, sans distinctions entre la pupille et le reste de l'œil c'était difficile à dire.

- Mon nom est Shio. Je suis censé protéger la personne en possession du bracelet que tu portes. Considère que ce bracelet est ma "maison", rajouta-t-il devant l'air ahuri de Chris qui fixait le bijou sans comprendre..

- Tu es... Un esprit originel ?

Shio le regarda avec de grands yeux vides avant de lever brusquement la tête et de humer l'air. Il récupéra un corps miniature et se rua vers le cours d'eau devant ce qui restait de la maison. Il se mit à genoux et lapa.

- Il est temps de partir mon bouchon.

Chris le regarda, hébété. Comment en était-t-il arrivé là ? Quelques heures à peine avant tout ceci il était tranquillement à l'école en train de purger sa punition et d'un seul coup sa mère avait été enlevé, sa maison était un tas de ruines et il discutait avec un étrange esprit originel qui l'appelait "mon bouchon". Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il pleurait à chaudes larmes comme l'enfant qu'il était.

- J'ai plus rieeeeeeeeen ! Même plus un caleçon je peux partir ! Je veux ma mamaaaaaan !

- Par tous les dieux de Mizuho, je suis tombé sur l'idiot du village !

Il fonça sur Chris et lui passa littéralement dessus en se transformant en une espèce de grosse vague, coupant court aux jérémiades de Chris qui se retrouva trempé.

- Tu pèteras les plombs plus tard, pour le moment tu fais ce que je te dis sans broncher. Il faut bouger d'ici, ils reviennent te chercher pour t'emmener avec ta mère.

- Mais justement je veux retrouver maman !

Shio grogna d'énervement tout en forçant Chris à se relever.

- En te faisant capturer comme une loque ? Tu veux la retrouver ou la sauver ?

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et entraina Chris à sa suite. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant la petite main froide et visqueuse de Shio dans la sienne.

- Alors on va bouger, trouver un abri pour la nuit et essayer de faire de toi autre chose qu'une lopette. Et avec un peu de chance on te gardera même en vie !

oOoOoOoO

Du haut de la falaise sur laquelle il était perché, Saïren regardait Chris fuir accompagné par Shiozuchi, une des divinités protectrice de Mizuho. Il ferma les yeux, humant l'air et le vent qui agitait ses longs cheveux dans lesquelles il passa une main distraite, faisant résonner à ses oreilles le grelot du bracelet qu'il portait à son poignet. Un bracelet composé de petites perles en obsidienne.

**A suivre...**

_Saïren parle..._

Chacun a désormais pris la route, s'avançant inexorablement vers sa destinée. Ces âmes pures sauront-elle s'arrêter à temps, arriverais-je à les protéger ? Mais qui est donc cette jeune fille qui contemple la mer depuis la plage ?

Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre de Génération, "Alicia"

On ne peut lutter contre son Destin...


End file.
